Dirty Little Secrets
by frostingdoodle
Summary: There's still a lot Tara has to learn about Pam, and Eric is only happy to tell her.


The patrons of the night weren't anything to brag about. Pam scanned her eyes through the crowd of fangbangers and vampires and winced internally at what her nightclub had become. She eased into her throne (it was Eric's again, but she still sat in it from time to time) and told herself that it was nothing to worry about, that Fangtasia had only been reopened three nights ago and it would take a while for humans to be completely trusting of vampires again. But why humans were trusting of vampires in the first place was beyond her.

As Ginger tended to a middle-aged man, a vampire with long greasy hair and distasteful tattoos, Pam noted that he couldn't have been more than two weeks old. For a newborn he certainly had self-control and was ordering Tru Blood instead of chatting up a fangbanger. Still, Pam would have preferred a different clientele. She was growing tired of the same boring nights over and over, and it was humiliating to see Fangtasia being degraded in such a way.

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips and she turned her gaze to the bar to settle on her progeny. Only when she didn't spot Tara, she frowned (internally, of course). Her plump lips came together to form a thin line before she effortlessly stood up from the throne and strut with many eyes on her behind as she passed, making her way to the back office.

Pam entered Eric's office to find Tara lounging on the couch with a book in her hands and a bottle of Tru Blood balanced between her thighs. She didn't even bother to look up to greet her maker. Instead she waited, expectantly.

"Tara." Pam's voice was soft but it would have taken an idiot not to hear the frustration and annoyance brewing behind it.

Tara arched an eyebrow in Pam's direction and slowly turned her head to give her maker the satisfaction of looking at her.

"Why the _fuck _aren't you out there tending the bar?" Pam's hands found her hips and Tara couldn't help the way her eyes wandered down the blonde's frame because of the action. Pam huffed but wasn't entirely annoyed at Tara's wandering eyes. "My face is up here," she drawled simply.

Tara filtered her eyes upwards and shrugged. "Ginger can handle it," she responded as she turned back to the current page of her book.

Though Tara was right, and Ginger could handle running the bar when it was as slow as it was, it was her dismissing manner that was getting under Pam's skin. Pam took an unneeded breath in order to collect herself. She was then walking over to the desk to perch herself on the edge.

"That is beside the point." Tara still wasn't interested, her eyes glued to the book in front of her. "Any night now, Fangtasia will be up runnin' like before and I need _you_ out there to make sure that Ginger doesn't fuck things up. She has a knack for that." Pam spoke, looking at Tara who was looking at her book.

Pam was getting pissed off at her progeny's nonchalant attitude. She zoomed across the small distance it took to get from the desk to the couch, and pulled the book from Tara's hands.

"Hey!" Tara protested, almost spilling her Tru Blood in the process.

Pam kept her finger on the page Tara had been reading but turned the book around to get a look at the cover. She looked to Tara, her face reading _'you've got to be fucking kidding me'_ before she tossed the book back in her direction. Tara caught it slyly and gave an uncomfortable shift on the couch.

"You're readin' porn instead of tending to my bar?" Pam's inquisitive tone was laced with a threatening one.

Usually Tara would have babbled nervously to escape her maker unscathed, but since returning from the Authority and fucking Pam in just about ever corner of Fangtasia, she wasn't as afraid of the blonde as she used to be. She was now used to the outbursts, insults, and demeaning ways of her maker, much to Pam's dismay.

"It ain't porn," Tara replied as if it was the most casual thing in the world. "It's called 50 Shades of Grey."

A slight lie on Tara's part, she knew it was very much so porn. But Jessica had read all three in the series and found them wonderful so Tara, in her spare time, decided to take her vampire friend's suggestion and give the books a go. They were kind of awful, in her opinion, but she couldn't seem to put it down. Like Jersey Shore. Oh, how she hated that show but found herself watching it religiously anyway.

Pam shook her head in disbelief. "No vampire of mine is allowed to read that shit." No, she wanted Tara to read fine literature and old mythology's.

Tara went to reply but was caught off guard as Eric entered through the door. He walked in slickly, aware of the argument he had intruded on.

"Don't listen to her," his words were directed at Tara, "she owns the complete series." He stopped in front of the desk to lift Pam's pink laptop into his hands. He turned, flashing an electric smile at his progeny.

"In hardback," he added, his words yet again directed at Tara.

Tara raised an eyebrow in surprise, a teasing smile threatening to take hold of her lips, whereas Pam's eyes had widened considerably.

"Oh really?" Tara piped up. She closed the book and placed it on the arm rest along with the bottle of Tru Blood. She sat up swiftly, crossing one leg over the other. "What else don't I know about Missy Pam?"

Pam shot Tara a warning glance and looked at Eric with a death glare. Neither vampire seemed fazed by it, however.

Eric chuckled as he walked away from the desk, the laptop loosely under his arm. He knew Pam would have his head for revealing such a thing, and probably stake him for what he would reveal next, but he also knew that his progeny had met her match with her own progeny and their bickering always led for an amusing night for the tall former Viking.

"She also has a thing for certain _sparkling _vampires." Eric stated. Though his words were directed at Tara, his eyes were on Pam.

Pam's posture faltered as she felt the need to explain herself. "I- it was a bad month," she stumbled over her words, a first for the usually calm and collected vampire. "My favourite human had been mauled by a damn werewolf," she began to explain, "to which she lost an eye and didn't look half as attractive as what she had been prior."

Tara snickered. "Hold up, hold up." She composed herself and gave a pressing glance in Pam's direction. "You mean to say that you've read _Twilight_?"

"In hardback," Eric interrupted before Pam could reply.

"You should see how she gets when watching Disney movies," he added.

Pam growled. Tara smiled in delight.

Pam eyes darkened as she looked at her maker. "Really? You want to go there, Eric?" After all, Pam knew all of Eric's dirty little secrets too.

As if on queue, Eric straightened and cleared his throat. "That is enough." He was back to his authoritative tone, his voice cool and liquid-like.

Pam glanced down at her laptop which was tucked beneath his arm comfortably. He gave her a warning glance as she smiled knowingly. Satisfied, Pam turned back to Tara as Eric exited the room, unaware of the look her maker gave her progeny, and unaware of the plan the two had for later where they would discuss her secrets further.

"Now, get your ass up and tend my fuckin' bar." Pam repeated for what felt like the one hundredth time. She didn't have much patience and the patience she did have was wearing thin.

Ignoring Pam's demand, Tara smirked. "What's your favourite part?"

Pam kinked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" As usual, she sounded unamused and disinterested.

Tara gestured to the book. Catching the reference, Pam smirked deliberately.

"Nice try." Pam spoke and in a wonderfully cheerful tone, added, "But unfortunately for you, the only action you'll be getting, is from that book."

The sarcasm and dryness that dripped from Pam's every word had Tara sighing. She stood up from the couch reluctantly and headed for the door.

"Wait."

Tara came to a halt at the door and turned to face Pam.

"Tell Eric to enjoy playing the Sims."

After she had spoken, Pam ushered Tara out. She closed the door and went to count the receipts, feeling pleased with herself.

Unfortunately for Pam, Tara didn't tend the bar. No, instead she went and joined Eric in one of the back rooms where they played the Sims and talked about _all _of Pam's little secrets.


End file.
